The Wedding Planner
by xwwefanwriterx
Summary: AJ has been out of the WWE for just over a year, and has taken up wedding planning. Yet when a new girl comes in, preparing to get married to a WWE Superstar, something feels wrong about the wedding, and AJ can't put her finger on it. Will AJ let personal feelings get in the way of the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the first night in over a year that AJ had been able to attend a WWE event since she had been dropped from the roster of RAW as a WWE Diva.

April Jeanette, or AJ as she was much better known as, Mendez, looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling at herself and remembering all of the fun she had been able to accomplish during her time in the WWE. She'd gotten what she wanted before people had gotten tired of her. She'd been able to hold onto a microphone and scream in the face of another person, she'd slapped her best friend multiple times, she'd almost turned heel, she went through a crazy phase, and she'd managed a show.

That was pretty much everything that she'd wanted to accomplish by the time her career in WWE came to an end, and at the peak of her career, she'd been doing two out of five of those things at once, and had already accomplished three, not to mention making out with four of the WWE's top men within a year-long period. No one had really accomplished that in her memory, so she had a right to be proud.

New Jersey didn't call for her the way it used to once she'd been fired from the company, and the crowds there were even tired of her though it was her home state. So rather than go back there and try to brave it as a normal person once again, just with more money this time around to support herself and her new business, she decided that she was going to move to the "Windy City" of Chicago to start life anew.

The first year was difficult, really, as she buckled down and bought herself a small condo, large enough to support her and small enough that the mortgage was a good price.

The first floor was a garage that lead to a sliding glass door in the back with a sealed-in patio, and a small entry room where she put a coat rack and a shoe organizer, as well as an umbrella.

There was a rather steep set of stairs to get up to the second floor, which held a living room, a kitchen, and another small patio, as well as a bathroom.

The third floor itself was an attic on one side and a master bedroom on the other, which was just fine with AJ.

She managed to grab a temporary part-time job to make sure that she never ran out of money, and she painted the condo in neutral colors and printed all of her old photos from the photoshoots to put into scrapbooks that she kept in her bedroom, under her bed. Then she bought herself a small car to put in her garage, and locks to put on the fence that surrounded the first floor's back patio.

AJ replaced all of the locks and doorknobs in case of previous owners who might find out who exactly lived in their old house, and because they just wouldn't cooperate with her whenever she tried to open her own doors, especially the front door. She also had the sliding glass doors on the first and second floors replaced, and used WD-40 to fix her own windows because they were squeaky. On her downtime during the mini-renovation time that she had, she used lemon juice and a sponge - and gloves for that matter - to scrub the tiles in the kitchen and two bathrooms, and she'd vacuumed everything, dusted everything, and put in furniture.

By the time she'd been there for a year, quit her part-time job, and gotten her business up and running with its first few customers, she'd fixed her entire condo and was completely happy with it.

There had been no time to date, though many guys had tried to get her to go on dates with them, and truthfully, she just was generally disinterested. There had only been one guy she could ever see herself with forever, and he was.. well, he wasn't in her field anymore.

It was a bright and stereotypically very windy day in the suburbs of Chicago, where AJ's condo was placed, so when she left the house in a very ladylike and proper suit, with pants to match and pantyhose beneath so that her skin didn't show through her Mary Jane-style heels, she felt content in her clothes.

Bluetooth in her ear, she was speaking to the receptionist who was currently on call, as she was late to work, so the receptionist had to open up shop to the brides-to-be who were currently trying to, in her receptionist Casey's terms, kill the messenger.

It had been six more months since her one-year anniversary with Chicago, and she'd moved out of the small little office space she'd been renting and had bought her own space, a fancy little one in downtown Chicago, surprisingly spacious for the amount she'd bought it for. It had taken just over two weeks to renovate - AJ was getting good at renovations, really - with a beautiful white, windowed door in the front and a bay window to display mannequins dressed in wedding fashions and grooms dressed in sleek black tuxedos. There was a clouded glass plate closing the bay window off from the store so that they only had to be cleaned once a month as opposed to more often due to the dust from the store sinking onto the dresses and tuxedos, which was actually the idea of Casey.

Throughout her store were photos from weddings that AJ had planned, and dresses that had been designed by former Divas that AJ had gotten in touch with to work with her, Maria Kanellis and Torrie Wilson, who were both designers and who had been more than ecstatic to work with AJ when she revealed the wedding planner idea. The dresses were available solely through AJ's planning business, and surprisingly, this funneled a lot of people.

Twitter was a major factor in getting her business heard by people, and the store had its own personal Twitter, tumblr, Facebook, email, and Instagram, as well as its own phone number which went through to AJ's cell phone during work hours, and went to an answering machine in the store when the store was closed.

"Casey, calm down, I'll be there in.. max, ten minutes. Promise."

The brides were in the background and AJ could hear them yelling for Casey and the other girls who worked in the store, as well as Max, a twenty-year-old and flamingly gay teenager who worked part time and went to college the other part of the time. Since it was winter now, and he was on holiday break before the second semester of school started, he had been given full-time hours, and so he was there to help Casey open the store in the morning.

AJ pressed the button on her Bluetooth which made the call end as she climbed into her car, also newly refurbished with her money. It made her smile to think that she'd moved into a kind of crappy house and bought a totally crappy car and for less money than it would have been to just buy a better house and car she fixed both of them..

It took AJ her maximum time of ten minutes to get to the store that morning, and the moment she stepped through the door the commotion ended, and all of the brides took their places in line as they had arrived.

"Chloe, your meeting is tomorrow, my beautiful blonde bride," AJ began, smiling and holding out a hand to the petite blonde who definitely lived up to the dumb blonde stereotype.

The next girl in line, Dana, was a soccer coach for a children's team, and her husband taught softball. They met through the recreation center which they both taught through, and decided to get married two years after meeting. Their wedding was in just less than a month. "Dana, what can I do for you?"

"The photographer called me and said that I was double-booked for my wedding day, that they had another booking planned before mine and they just noticed." Dana looked like she was about to break down in tears, and the bride behind her, Louise, wrapped her arms around the slightly stocky bride.

AJ, however, was practically stone-faced as Max escorted Louise back to the fitting rooms so that they could have her measured by Ava and get her measurements sent to Maria so that a dress could be special-designed just for her.

"Dana, don't cry, you're going to smudge your makeup. Don't worry about it. I'll get you a photographer, and I'll pay half of the fees for the trouble. Now go coach, my dear." She grabbed Dana's hand and then gave her a quick hug, moving on to the fourth bride who had been standing in line. "Hello, I'm April Mendez, but you can call me AJ, how may I help you?"

Opposing AJ's petite, yet muscular, five-foot-two frame was a girl who was at least five-foot-six, and who didn't seem to hold much muscle to her figure. Black hair contrasted highly with long red hair, and AJ's tan skin didn't seem so tan next to the darker, possibly Hispanic, skin of this bride. "Hi, I'm here to book you as a planner?" AJ nodded and held her hand out to this girl, who then introduced herself. "I'm Kelly."

"Beautiful to meet you, my dear. How much do you need planned?"

"Oh, gosh.." Kelly looked genuinely confused here. "I'm not really all that sure. My fiancé isn't in town much due to his job, but.. He said that he's confident that you and I can plan this into a great wedding and definitely great memories."

AJ smiled and put Casey back to her receptionist duty, made sure Max was working well with Louise, and then took Kelly into her personal office. "Your husband surely has taste, then. I will make sure that your wedding day is one that you remember for the rest of your life, and is also a fun time for you as well. Do we have an idea of a color scheme, of your bridal party, et cetera?"

Kelly dug through the large Prada purse on her shoulder - the purse in a pink color that made the wedding planner wince, though she didn't mention it - and pulled out a piece of paper, some sort of chicken-scratch handwriting written on it. "These are the cell numbers of everyone that he wants to be his groomsmen, and he says they should know their own tuxedo sizes and such. He said that you can keep record of it but that he'll talk to them and just let me know. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect," AJ said with a smile, though she was very confused. The fiancé not being in town, not wanting to plan the wedding at all, giving his wife-to-be free reign.. Yet not wanting her to contact any of the groomsmen. Hell, AJ only was getting first names on the list, not last names. How helpful was that supposed to be? "Just keep me updated on the groomsmen. Now, for your bridesmaids, maid of honor.. Who were you thinking?"

Kelly smiled brightly, as though she'd known for her entire life. "My best friend, Trinity, is going to be my maid of honor. Flower girl is going to be my niece, and the bridesmaids are going to be my sister, my sister-in-law, and my fiancé's old friend." AJ made quick note of this in a brand-new binder, filled with paper as they always were. "We're trying to keep the wedding relatively small, just inviting the closest friends. No paparazzi, either, if you can manage to keep it secured."

AJ's eyes darted up for just a moment, and the words coming from Kelly's mouth seemed truly like she was concerned for her husband-to-be.. About the paparazzi, no less. "I see.. I'll make sure I can find a security unit for your wedding." She placed the pen down across the paper. "If you don't mind my asking, what is it that your husband does?"

"Oh, he's just a professional wrestler. Actually, he said he knew you, and that's why he made the suggestion that I come to you. He was sure that you would plan our wedding perfectly, even though he wouldn't be able to break away from the tour until the very end of the planning. He did want me to keep his identity a secret, though. Thought it might influence you negatively." Kelly's eyebrows came together in confusion. "I don't understand what he meant by that, but I'll respect his wishes."

"I shall as well, Kelly. Now, on to your dress.."

AJ and Kelly continued to talk, but as they did so, AJ couldn't help but wonder who exactly Kelly was marrying.. Obviously he was from the company, but what would that matter? And influence her negatively? What was that supposed to mean?


	2. Chapter 2

That night in Chicago's Allstate Arena, AJ Lee sat front row, in ramp seats. She'd arrived early, to make sure that she found her seat - it had been a while since she'd been to any WWE event, let alone attended one as a part of the audience. About ten minutes before the show started, across the ramp from her, she spotted a familiar face, one who called out to her just a second later. "AJ!"

AJ waved to the redheaded woman, smiling brightly though she was thoroughly confused. Why hadn't he come to see AJ in her store before the show if he was on the RAW roster.. From what Kelly had said, it sounded like he was on SmackDown and not in Chicago. Well, how confusing.

A moment afterward, Kelly called over one of the security guards, flashed something to him from inside her purse, and then he walked over to AJ. "You've been asked to move seats, ma'am. The woman across the aisle claims to know you and would like to sit next to you during the show."

This cannot be happening… AJ thought as she grabbed her signs, her purse, and then was taken over the security barrier and across the ramp to Kelly, who smiled and squeezed her hand tightly when she sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my fiancé got me a ticket for the show a while ago. I still can't tell you who he is, though." Kelly added, as though AJ was about to imply that she would just because they were at the show. "I wish I could."

AJ just nodded, her eyes wide, as she leaned back to watch the opening fireworks, the RAW video package for the opening, and then she smiled, sitting back in the folding chair and waiting for her old friends to notice her. Surely they'd say something that would make WWE come out looking like a bunch of humpty fiddlesticks, but that wasn't entirely what AJ was looking for..

Okay, so maybe it was.

Regardless, it didn't surprise AJ at all that one of the WWE's favorite tag team champions came out first, but it was definitely a surprise to him to see AJ in the crowd. In the middle of screaming "No!" as he ran down the ramp, Daniel Bryan froze in place, looked at AJ for just a moment, and then threw a faux miniature bitch fit as he stormed to the ring and threw himself inside, beginning a long and not very interesting looking monologue to himself before grabbing a microphone and dropping a promo, one that was interrupted by Kane, and then by Team Rhodes Scholars.

_Ugh, can't they just leave everyone alone, and make everyone happy by leaving this company, or better yet, this continent?_

AJ didn't voice her opinions, as Kelly seemed very interested, but once they left and the people around the stage began to prepare for the match that was to start after the commercial break, she did lean over and grab Kelly by the wrist. "If you don't mind my asking, hun, how did you meet your fiancé? Not who is he, just.. How did you meet him?"

Kelly looked over, excited to think that AJ was interested in knowing about her meeting her fiancé, though it was really just a ruse to figure everything out. "Well, you see, he was out with a few friends, and they were shooting pool. He stood out because he wasn't smoking out of the lot of them." _That doesn't help,_ AJ thought. _A lot of the guys don't smoke._ "I don't know, I just don't really like smokers.."

"I can agree with you there," AJ said, as the camera guys dropped their water bottles, adjusted their view with the cameras, and then all of them started rolling at the same time, and commentary got to talking off the ear of the audience at home. "Smokers just give me a bad vibe.." she added, and Kelly nodded intensely.

"Absolutely. The worst vibe ever."

The awkward conversation between AJ and Kelly stopped after a moment when AJ turned to look at the ring. It had been a long time since she'd seen Daniel wrestle, or Kane, or really any of them, so it was not only a great, refreshing experience.. She knew she'd get her ear talked off for a minute during the commercial, and told to direct message someone on Twitter. At least by the end of the night, it would happen.

Daniel was vicious as he attacked Cody, but it only took one hit back from Cody, a strong push, to send Daniel stumbling back, and create the opening that was needed to let in Damien Sandow, who immediately dug into Daniel. In the middle of a pinfall, Kane practically dove through the ropes separating himself from Daniel and Sandow, picking up Damien and throwing him over the top rope before going back out onto the apron and holding out his hand for Daniel.

It was all a dirty match from then on out. Attacking each other when the ref wasn't looking, distracting the ref so your partner could attack the others. AJ actually found herself screaming, "Come on, Daniel!" and "Go D-Bry!" every so often, much to the shock of Kelly, who just smirked. The match was over, but rather than acknowledge her, Kane just stormed by. Daniel stopped, wiped sweat from his brow, and held out his hand to her.

"Nice to see you, AJ," he said, shaking her hand and then smiling for just a split second, before heading back out of the public eye and into the backstage area.

The cameramen dove around the cords for everything, setting up to film a crowd reaction. Kelly stood up, straightening herself up, and then coaxed AJ to her feet. The cameramen ran parallel down the ramp, the crowd screaming on either side of them, and the shots were played one after another before the next match, which was quite a punch in the face.

It was a Diva's match.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Kelly asked, noticing the paleness of AJ's face. "Or… are you sure you're okay?"

AJ nodded, swallowing hard and trying to will her throat to stop feeling like the Sahara as she waited. The play into this match was based directly off of AJ's being fired on television over a year earlier by Vickie Guerrero. She'd fired AJ and before any other Divas could do anything about it, especially AJ's known friends in the company, the girls had mysteriously gone into "injury leave."

The girls came back, ranting and raving about how Vickie had hired people to attack them, not even girls, and that they'd been injured to the point of almost not being able to wrestle again. Layla and Kaitlyn, both of whom had been friends with AJ on the screen and off the screen, had been given this storyline to bring the two of them closer together, possibly into a tag, and against Vickie.

They were the new Trish and Lita, people were saying, but AJ had learned to ignore what people said, because.. Well.. The people in creative just didn't know what they were talking about sometimes.

_I'm insatiable, I can't get enough.. I need to find a boy_ - a record scratched on the track, and a second song fell in the place of "Insatiable," and the song continued - _So why don't you spin the bottle? Spin it right around, but aim it towards me now. Yeah, why don't you come and spin the bottle?_

Layla and Kaitlyn stepped out onto the stage and did their own signature movements before the two of them giggled and separated to high-five people. Kelly stood up, holding out her hands, and AJ followed, thoroughly shocking Layla and then Kaitlyn when Layla called her over to switch their places, something that rarely happened.

They then ran up into the ring, Kaitlyn sliding beneath the bottom rope and Layla climbing up the stairs. They finished their entrance as "Spin the Bottle" came to a stop, interrupted by Tamina's theme song as she entered.

She didn't catch sight of AJ until she was looking out menacingly into the crowd, and she faltered a bit in her step, almost tripping but then yelling at a cameraman that his wires were in the way though they were far from her feet at the time. A moment later, it was Layla versus Tamina, with Kaitlyn standing on the sidelines, shouting about it, cheering on her friend.

About halfway through the match, Tamina managed to dive through the ropes and tackle Kaitlyn to the ground, but she landed wrong - Kaitlyn wasn't meant for things like that anyway!, AJ protested mentally - and Tamina knew it. Quickly, she got into the ring and let Layla take the pin, and the ref called for medical support.

AJ was on her feet the moment that she knew something had happened with Kaitlyn, and as the medics passed with the gurney, she couldn't stop herself from running down the front row, people not even saying anything about the fact that she was doing it, knowing she couldn't just jump over the barrier. "Kaitlyn!" she screamed. "Kait, are you okay!?"

"I'll be fine, cheese stick. Go back." Kaitlyn managed to say it without the cameras catching her, and AJ listened, following the gurney back to where Kelly was sitting.

"I forgot you were friends with her," Kelly said, grabbing AJ's hand as she fought back tears. If she thought that her feelings had been hard to deal with earlier, now they were threatening to flow over. She was just happy there was a commercial break to give her time to calm down.

The rest of the show was a blur, and AJ told Kelly they should stay for a while after the show to fight the flow of traffic leaving the stadium, and just as the two girls were preparing to leave, out sauntered CM Punk himself, WWE title thrown over his shoulder like it was nothing, with a jacket on over his damp white t-shirt, his hair slicked back from his post-main event shower.

Just act like he isn't there, AJ told herself.. That is.. Until he walked right on over to the two of them, his face unchanging. "Hello, AJ." He began, and when she went to respond, he continued. "I didn't know that you'd be at the show tonight. Hey, babe." He reached over the barrier to wrap his arms around Kelly and kiss her forehead.

AJ's jaw dropped, and Kelly slapped her husband's chest. "I was listening to you for once, and she didn't know!"

"Eh, she knows now. It's not going to affect her, especially not if you two are friends now.. Right, AJ?"

For once, AJ had no words.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to **KEAC12**, **AJPUNKSHIPPER28**, and **RatedRHeartBreak** for reviewing chapters 1 & 2! ^_^ I didn't mention you guys before and I totally meant to, so this is it. I hope that everyone following my story reviews because then I know what you guys want! This story is gonna not just be written by me, but by you guys too! So, follow the story, favorite, and review. Thank you!

_**PS: sorry this chapter is short. The holidays have taken their toll, but I wanted you to know that I'm still here and still writing. Thanks again! xoxo, xwwefanwriterx**_

* * *

Two weeks later, Kelly and AJ had made a few important milestones - they picked a location, they'd discussed allergies that guests had after Kelly called them all individually one day and asked them, and they chose a day for her to come in to be fitted for her dress.

Though AJ had been in shock initially upon finding out that Kelly was to be marrying CM Punk, it came as no surprise that she worked through everything and found herself feeling a bit of closure.

Kaitlyn came out of the encounter that same night with a torn ACL and she was back out, injury leave once again under her belt. This time, however, it was time to come to Chicago and visit her best friend.

AJ had an appointment with Kelly before she had to drive to the airport to pick up Kaitlyn, the first of what was sure to be many dress fitting appointments. The morning had been long on its own, yet now there was Kelly to deal with - the girl was just so happy, all the time.  
The first glance through the room as AJ walked in was overwhelmingly anxious - yet, also, they held a certain air of preciousness. The world seemed to go in slow motion as AJ's eyes swept across.

To her very left, the mannequins were being re-dressed with new dresses by Torrie and Maria by some interns.

Just past that, Max stood on top of a desk, testing how certain papers worked with the lighting that was inside of the shop, trying to figure out what color of a paper lantern that Chloe wanted, but when he noticed AJ he waved, before going back to the paper testing.

Beyond Max and Chloe was the way to the dressing rooms where Kelly was waiting for AJ, and Casey was walking back toward that area, a clipboard in her arms with folders bulging out of it.

_Great_, AJ thought. _They sent us paperwork!_

However, she didn't pause after the door had shut behind her. She was in movement like no other, rushing to the fitting rooms in the back and meeting up with Casey. "What exactly is the situation here?"

"These are papers for Kelly to deal with when it comes to location and portfolios for some of our more worthy photographers who are scrambling to cover Kelly's wedding." AJ smirked at Casey, and she threw those folders into a chair in the fitting room. "These are people who _I've_ hand picked to cover the wedding who don't even know what the industry is that her husband works in."

"Good job, Casey." At that, Casey threw the portfolios for those trying to cover the wedding into a recycling pin, and then placed the ones who Casey recommended into the chair instead, leaning up against the wall once she was finished.

As AJ and her assistant talked, Kelly sat patiently waiting in a second chair in the rather large fitting room, blinking up at the two of them with a huge smile on her face. "So, who exactly does all of the measurements?" she asked when the conversation quieted down.

AJ looked over at the redhead before her and smiled, just slightly. "Normally, Max is in charge of that, but I figured that Punk may have a problem with even a flaming homosexual touching his fiancé." Kelly raised her brows as though to ask who was going to help out then - to which AJ gave a smirk and bowed herself. "That would be me."

Kelly clapped excitedly. "Oh, I was worried it'd be someone who I barely know, but we're friends! This is so much better!" AJ rolled her eyes and took the measuring tape from the wall.

Not surprisingly, Kelly was extremely cooperative when it came to the fittings, and then it was time to hand over some sample drawings from Maria and Torrie for her to decide the kind of things she liked. She was paying for a custom-designed dress, co-designed by both of the retired Divas, and she wanted it exactly the way she wanted it.

_This should be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, it had come time for CM Punk to take his holiday break - he had five days in Chicago between RAW and having to go back to work all of his holiday food back off of him, just in time for him to keep playing on his gimmick that was post-TLC but pre-Rumble - and come in to visit AJ to work on planning his parts of the wedding. Now that AJ knew who he was, he decided it was just pointless to keep her in the dark.

Punk's duties essentially consisted of paying for the wedding, helping to choose the food to be eaten - Kelly had given AJ a few lists and told her to have Punk pick options, as she had to work on the day he wanted to go in - and alerting her to the groomsmen. So far, he had only decided to sit on his ass and not to do anything.

Finally, after about an hour of helping out other brides with their weddings, she excused herself to the fitting room, which was currently empty, and as she was walking past Punk, she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along behind her. Once they were safely in the fitting room, she locked the door behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, besides wasting my time and Kelly's?!" He remained straight-faced for a moment, before smirking. "Seriously, Punk, what the hell?!"

He chuckled, took his hat in one hand to run his other hand over his shaved head, and replaced the cap, before putting his hands in his pockets. "I forgot how adorable you get when you're angry. I can't say I've missed it."

"Oh, you asshole!" AJ grumbled, before sighing and looking up at him. "Really, though, can you just get done what needs to be done and get out?"

He held up his hands in defeat and accepted it, and AJ released him from the fitting room before heading back to her desk, across from which he sat down. "What needs to be done, miss wedding planner?"

AJ rolled her eyes, but flipped through a rolodex to pull out all of the contact cards for Kelly's bridesmaids, none of them related to the company. Then, she pulled out an even amount of cards and the folder for the wedding. Splaying the paperwork and cards out across the desk, she clicked a pen into the writing form and looked up at him. "Name your groomsmen. I need.. Five, to even up with Kelly's five bridesmaids."

However uninterested he may have seemed moments before, he was most certainly educated in what needed to be done. "I've already asked my five guys about this - my road wife is gonna be my best man, though." There were no questions asked as she scribbled down the name Kofi Kingston at the top of the first Rolodex card. "John Cena. Dolph Ziggler. Daniel Bryan. Kane."

Though AJ certainly wasn't bouncing up and down with excitement over the fact that she would now have to deal indirectly - and then later, directly, for rehearsals and scoping out who looked best standing next to who, when RAW and SmackDown came to Chicago again, or on quick visits that she would arrange for them, all on Punk and Kelly's dime - with five ex-boyfriends, she did appreciate the fact that he at least knew who he was dealing with.

She lined up all of the cards back into the proper places on the rolodex and then added all of the details directly from her phone into the file. Thankfully, she had saved the numbers of every person on the roster though she'd left the company and had been gone for a while. She still kept in touch with a few people, but the others were just there for memories.

"Well, I want you to go over these now, as I have a final fitting with another bride, and I want you to pick three out of the five in each category: appetizers, meals, and desserts. Then pick a flavor for the cake out of Kelly's choices, and circle the wedding topper you'd like."

Now, once again, he looked more than just overwhelmed, but she just smirked down at him. "I'll get back to you later. I'm sure you can handle this. I mean, you are the best in the world, right?" At that, she walked off in her four-inch wedge heels, her black business skirt moving with her legs as she walked back to the fitting rooms with Louise and Max.

By the end of the day, when it was time for AJ to return home, she had decided to just take the damn rolodex with her and move all of the numbers into her work Blackberry in folders for each wedding. She also still had to call the bridal party for Louise to remind them of their duties as the bridal party, and she had to call the groomsmen for Punk to find days that they would be able to come into town.

Kelly's family all lived in Chicago or around Chicago, which AJ thanked the heavens for, so she was perfectly able to have them all come in whenever worked best. She didn't want the height difference to be huge, but she didn't want the women towering over the men either, or vice versa.

The first call of the night went relatively well between herself and Kane, who remained extremely civil with her. They had never really dated off-screen, but they had kissed plenty of times, so even though it was a bit awkward, it worked out. It was decided that he would stand on the far end, and that he would come up to Chicago a week later to stand with the bridesmaids and figure out who he would walk in with.

The second call was to Kofi, to explain that he would be Punk's best man if he hadn't been told that already, and to tell him that he would be entering with Kelly's nineteen-year-old younger sister in the wedding, regardless of height difference. She said that she would keep in contact with him, if Punk didn't, thanked him, and they said their goodbyes.

The call afterward was to John Cena, her second-to-last boy toy in the business, to decide when he would be able to come into town. This conversation was extremely awkward, and he made a lot of comments about her insanity. It had been a gimmick, but he held it against her, because she made the terrible decision to let it affect how she actually acted, and so everyone began to think that she was really insane. He was going to come up the same day that Kane would, he said.

Daniel Bryan was almost as civil as Kane, and he had known her when she wasn't acting quite so.. Insane. There were actually a few jokes made, but they were ones that both of them could get a laugh out of, and they decided that they would have to catch up on Skype at some point, as they had missed the company of each other's friendship. He was going to come up the week after Kane and Cena did, and they made the decision to get coffee then as well, not as AJ the planner and Daniel the groomsman, but as AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan.. Friends.

The final call was to her most recent on-screen ex-boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler. He didn't seem too altered by her leaving the company by how he reacted on-screen. He had been World Heavyweight Champion off and on since then, which AJ thought was well-deserved. This was the most difficult conversation, as they had never really gotten along anyway. They decided that he would come in a month's time, and he hung up on her without a goodbye.


End file.
